publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Venice 13
Venice 13 is a Latino street gang based in the Oakwood (Ghost Town) neighborhood of Venice, Los Angeles, California|Venice, a section of Los Angeles, California, with a substantial presence in East Venice as well as the Culver City, California|Culver City/Los Angeles border, especially around Washington Blvd. The gang dates back to the 1950s, and has long been known as the one of the most dangerous street gangs on the Los Angeles Westside. It was amongst the first Latino gangs to fight gang wars against African-American gangs, especially the local Venice Shoreline Crips which were founded in the mid-1970s. It is affiliated with the Sureños and the Mexican Mafia. History After the 405 freeway tore through predominantly Mexican American and immigrant communities in the late 1940s many migrated west into the Oakwood area of Venice Beach. Originally the Oakwood area was labeled as a "servant's zone" and was one of the only areas where African Americans could live in the City of Los Angeles. During this time Venice had been notoriously known as the "ghetto by the sea" due the City of Los Angeles' negligent attitude toward the area, and as a result Oakwood's cheap housing prices which attracted young counterculture artists, poor European immigrants, and maintained an already working-class African American population made it relatively easy for new Latinos to settle in. It was in this extreme poverty that the Venice 13 gang formed, becoming one of the earliest Westside gangs in the city. Throughout the 1960s the gang grew rapidly and Venice gangmembers began playing an active role in the California prison system through Mexican Mafia membership, while on the streets the gang viciously battled with Culver City 13 creating a rivalry spanning over 50 years and still running. By this time the area was overrun with drugs and and times changed, with V13 taking control of the drug trade as unemployment and racial tensions escalated, further fueling gang membership. Gang members found income supplying drugs to the hippies, and eventually high-income residents who came to Oakwood from affluent areas as crack cocaine arrived.. In the 1990s Oakwood exploded when a war broke out between Venice 13, the Venice Shortline Crips (VSLC) and the Culver City gang. As ordered by the Mexican Mafia, Venice 13 was to maintain control of Oakwood's drug trade and eventually a peace treaty formed between Venice 13 and the Crips. The late 1990s brought on a series of revitalization as white homeowners began purchasing property and renovating old houses, causing the City of Los Angeles to combat the gang problem. Venice 13 gang members have become active recently on the Culver City gang, the clique known as youngsters has become larger in active size members. Clicks Venice 13 is made up of a series of clicas (cliques), or subsets within the gang. Dukes (DKS) Mainly active in the 80's, the set is composed of older members. Duke members often wear clothes with the Duke University Blue Devil or blue Detroit Tigers caps. Gangsters (G'S, Gees) also known as Ghost Town Gees, are a large click operating directly within Oakwood. Made up of older members, the set has seen a rapid increase in membership and activity as more and more youngersters have grown and earned their rank, replacing many past members who were specifically targeted by injunctions. Lil jokers (LJKS) A click brought up by some youngsters it is coming up in the ranks and putting there work in Malos (MLS) Mainly active east of Lincoln Blvd., the division between Oakwood and the rest of Venice, and East Venice. Locos (LS') A click that mainly functions around the outskirts of Venice and is made up of many displaced members who have been pushed out of the area. Mentioned in the original script for the movie American History X. They also have an asesinosASNS click and a jokersJKSclick Injunctions The Venice gang has also been the target of West Side gang injunctions in the 1990s along with Culver City 13, and the Venice Shoreline Crips. Rivalry Venice 13's main rivals are the Santa Monica 13 and Santa Monica 17th St gangs, Sotel 13 in West Los Angeles, as well as the 18th Street gang (particularly the 106th St Inglewood and Smiley Drive sets). The Venice gang has been known to feud with the Black P. Stones Blood gang. Historically, the main rivals of the gang have long been Culver City Boyz in nearby Mar Vista and Culver City. Recently V13 has settled its differences with the Lennox 13 gang and have been fighting with the Night Krawlers gang, which has pushed its way into Venice from Inglewood, California|Inglewood. Shoreline Crips Venice 13 was involved in an intense battle with the Venice Shoreline Crips during the 1990s. The conflict escalated and in one point in time Venice 13 and the Culver City gang went as far as to set aside their own fight to unite against the Shorelines. In 1994 Venice 13 and the Shorelines bargained for a cease fire, after a war that left 22 people dead and many more wounded. The two gangs currently coexist peacefully under this truce although Venice 13 has been pressured by the Mexican Mafia to break it. Notoriety Although the gang has been known to be relatively laid back and often members prefer not to exert themselves, they have gained notoriety for violent and often very reckless retaliation attacks.. The gang is also involved in large scale narcotics trafficking business along the Oakwood and boardwalk areas, a prime market for selling to high income residents who come from surrounding affluent areas. Venice 13 has also been known to viciously defend their turf from outside drug trafficking and trespassing, with violators being killed or at least shot at.. Aside from the war with the Shorelines, V13 has also gained infamy as being the most violent rival of the Culver City gang. The gang has been known to publicly take credit for the murders of rivals by marking the neighborhood with "VX3," "V13" and "Venice 13" taggings.. In one incident "V13s invaded the hospital in search of a Culver City enemy they hadn't quite managed to kill. It was necessary to give the patient a fictitious name and change all the labels on the census boards, chart backs, etc," as described by a nurse. On November 7th 2007 members of the Venice 13 gang fired shots, from a vehicle leaving Venice High School, at alleged rival Culver City members who were standing outside the SHOP-4 building at approximately 3:10 pm. The school was put on lockdown and police where dispatched for extra security in the following days. Gentrification In 1994, due to the stigma of the neighborhood's reputation as "Los Angeles at its worst" many investors have been deterred from the area. With gentrification transforming the formerly more downscale sections of the West Side, many of its rivals are either near-defunct or in severe decline. With housing prices starting in the $500,000 and escalating into the millions from there, Venice 13 struggled to maintain the same presence it used to have in its neighborhood during the 1990s. While Oakwood was at one point a very inexpensive area to buy property, it is, as of 2007, being sought after by wealthy artists and businessmen at competitive prices. Famous movie stars such as actresses Julia Roberts and Anjelica Huston, and actor Nicolas Cage have taken residency in or around the Oakwood area. According to a Venice gang member, some Venice 13 members have even been forced into nearby Inglewood due to rent and housing costs. The affiliate, with plenty of animosity for the mostly Caucasian professional newcomers, stated that new home owners in the area at sometimes fail to even notice Oakwood as a gang neighborhood.. This gentrification has been the cause of rising racial tension in between older black and Latino and the new Anglo newcomers, who seem to be uninterested about their effect on the neighborhood due to their status and privilege. The inconsistent pattern of gang violence in Oakwood has also scared many high income residents who are not accustomed to the neighborhood, such as a 2001 string of violent shootings which resulted in 3 murders in a two week period. Months following the incidents residents reported the streets being empty at sundown despite increased police presence.. In the November 2004 issue of Vanity Fair magazine author John Brodie contested that gentrification would fail as "...the gunplay of the Shoreline Crips and the V-13 is as much a part of life in Venice as pit bulls playing with blond Labs at the local dog park." . References Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:Law & Justice Category:Crime Category:Criminal organizations Category:Gangs